I Turn To You
by psycochick32
Summary: Planning a wedding is no piece of cake.  Planning a wedding with the help of a Yellow can be even scarier.  Kim and Tommy take a break. For Shawn30, companion to "Bastion of Sanity"  One-Shot, Complete


I Turn To You

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is for Shawn30. In the past couple weeks, I have been filled with so much angst and drama and rage that I have become a sprinkler of awfulness.

This is in mad appreciation of you not telling me to "get over it."

**A/N2**: This is a companion piece to "Bastion of Sanity"

* * *

><p>Kimberly Hart dragged herself into the living room, barely sparing a glance at whatever sports game her fiancé was watching, and flopped onto the couch. With a heavy, put-upon sigh, she lay her head on his thigh.<p>

Without even blinking, Tommy dug his fingers through her hair and began a soothing scalp massage. "Long day?"

"Remind me why I agreed to marry you, again?"

That got his attention, and he tore his eyes away from the testosterone-fest on the television. "I'm pretty certain it had something to do with you loving me and wanting to spend the rest of your life with me. Also, the rock on your finger appealed to your love of expensive shiny things."

"Ah." Her eyes drifted to the not-insignificant diamond set in flakes of pink sapphire. "That's a good point."

"I'm made of 'em, beautiful." He considered how tired she was, and clarified. "Good ideas, not diamonds."

"Damn." She slowly began to melt, even bit of tension oozing out of her body slowly as the massage moved slowly down the back of her head and to her neck. "Oh, that feels so good."

It was quiet for a short while; when a commercial finally interrupted the game, Tommy looked back down at his dozing fiancé. "How did your day with Trini go?"

She groaned into his leg. "I think she's mad at me."

"Mad? Why?" He slowly shifted, tugging her up and moving his legs underneath her so he could begin kneading her shoulders. "I thought you guys went to look at caterers or something? Dresses?" His eyes narrowed as he tried in vain to remember. "And… flowers?"

"She says I have problems making choices. And that I need to get my ass in gear and just pick a dress." She looked up at him, pouting. "I can't find the right one, though! And I can't draw it myself because that would just be weird and it wouldn't be ready in time."

"I can't believe we're going to get married in six months."

"Yeah, Trini said that, too. Only less excited. And more frustrated. And looking like she might strangle me. But what if we pick something people don't want to eat?"

"They can get McDonald's?" he offered.

She glared at his purely 'male' suggestion. "Look, Aisha has started this new vegetarian diet." Tommy shrugged; she ignored it. "And when it comes to cake, Trini prefers vanilla and I liked the strawberry-filling kind."

Tommy actually looked offended at that. "I thought you said you were going to wait and go cake-tasting with me! I was supposed to do that with you!"

She shrugged. "Cake comes with some of the caterers. I had to try it today."

He still looked put-out, and she giggled. "I haven't made a decision yet, so you can come taste the final three."

"Can't we just get stuff we want?" he wondered. "Why not have Ernie cater it?"

She stared at him, appalled. "Um, Tommy, your billionaire, no-longer-evil mentor has given us a free ride on the cost of this wedding since you did not kill him or his son. We are going to use as much money as he lets us."

Tommy blinked. She took advantage of his surprise to add, "Oh, and Trini is laying down ground rules."

"Rules? For _our_ wedding? Why does she get to make rules?"

"Something about best-friend privilege. Anyway, she says number one: you can't go evil."

"I wasn't turned evil the whole time I was on the Dino Thunder team!"

"Yes, but you were fossil-i-fied, turned super-invisible, and then ended up in a coma." She pointed, "And no doing any of those, either!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"No alien attacks. If aliens _do_ attack, you are to let somebody else do the fighting. Somebody not in the wedding party. Also, if you disappear and take all the Reds with you, we will hunt you down and kill you and then eat cake without you."

"Oh, sure; I go _one_ time and-"

"And Trini says you must keep your communicator on at all times. Whether you like it or not. Something about Billy tracking you in the event of being kidnapped."

"I'm not going to be kidnapped!" he huffed. Honestly, get turned evil once… or twice… or three times… or cloned, or frozen, or brain-washed… just a couple times and suddenly everybody thinks you're a common target for crazy bad guys.

"I think that's it."

He let out a grumble, something about women and being mean.

Then Kim perked up. "Oh! One more. Except it's less of a rule for you and more for Zack, but I think you should know. If either you or Jason or Conner go, 'Wait, I have an idea' or a plan or something, he is going to grab whichever one of you said it and lock you in a closet. Actually, she was contemplating making that a rule for every Red Ranger. She says it has to do with statistics and explosions."

"Sounds like she's thought of everything," he snarked grumpily.

Kim let out a disgruntled snort. "Nope. She hasn't figured out how to solve the problem of my dress. Or of picking out flowers, or food!"

Tommy chuckled. "Well, let me know when it's time to eat cake."

"Remind me why I'm marrying you?"

"It's the ring. And the sex."

"Oh, good point." She leaned up to kiss him… and let him take her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the show, don't own the characters, and only have a tenuous grip on the lack of plot here


End file.
